Punished By You
by ad544
Summary: Stacy tries to get back at John for something he did. However, at the end of the night she's the one that's getting taught a lesson. I disclaim. I own nothing, no1.


Summary: Stacy tries to get back at John for something he did. But at the end of the night she'll be the one getting taught a lesson. 

"Man I don't even know why you trippin' ." John Cena glared at the young woman who was staring daggers right back at him.

"You cant be serious John. I see you practically groping another girl and you expect me not to be mad?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

John shook his head. He hadn't done anything bad as far as he was concerned. He had obliged to take a picture with a fan and when she had asked for a hug he had given her one. The fact that his hands might have brushed past her ass wasn't a big deal to him, but evidently Stacy took great offense to it.

"I just cant believe your acting like its nothing. How would you like it if some guy was grabbing my ass?" Stacy asked loudly. She shook her head as she crossed her arms across her chest. The last thing she wanted was John staring at her breasts, which he was doing now. Her low cut black dress hardly left anything to the imagination, but when Vince McMahon threw a party he expected everyone to go all out and she wasn't about to disappoint.

"I would probably be mad," answered John truthfully, finally tearing his gaze away from her chest. He was finding it incredibly hard not to skip the party and rip that little black dress off her body, but he knew he had to go in order to cement his statues with the company. "But I wasn't grabbing her ass, Stacy," he repeated, annoyed. "How many times I gotta tell you girl? I hugged her and that's all."

The leggy blond rolled her eyes and turned away from him, walking out the door. "We're going to be late," she called over her shoulder, as the door slammed behind her. John followed her outside shortly and started up the truck. As he pulled out of the hotel parking lot, he glanced over at her. To his surprise, instead of looking mad she had a mischievous gleam in her eye. It made him uneasy but he brushed the feeling off, hoping that by the time they got to the party she would be in a better mood.

When they finally arrived, the silence in the truck was driving John crazy. At first he had tried to talk to her, but receiving only one word answers, he had given up. As they walked to the wide double doors of the salon, he tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away. He didn't like how all the valets were staring at her, and John had always been a jealous man.

"What the hell Stacy?" he muttered fiercely. He was tired of all the bullshit she was throwing his way for something so insignificant.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him innocently. But John wasn't fooled.

"If your gonna be a bitch at this party, then maybe we should hook up when we go back to the hotel," he said tightly. He didn't feel like dealing with her attitude the whole night when he was supposed to be having fun. After all, he was at the top after all the years of hard work, and he was going to enjoy himself with his new friends; whether Stacy was there or not.

"That's fine John," she retorted cooly. "Come find me when you want to leave." Walking in the door she was greeted with loud music and even louder voices. The room was lit dimly, and she could just make out all her co-workers. She saw Christian, Randy Orton, and Hunter laughing loudly at the bar. She glared at John's back as he walked ahead of her to join them. She didn't want to go the whole night ignoring him, but she was too stubborn to admit it. The blond diva shook her head as she tried to pick out some of her girlfriends. She grinned as she saw Lita and Trish sitting at a table. She smirked inwardly as she thought about all the fun she could and would have as soon as she put her plan to action. For now though, she would talk to her friends.

"Hey big boy!"

John smiled as Randy clapped him on the back. He could tell that he had already had a couple of drinks.

"Sup man," he greeted. He nodded at the other two men laughing at Randy. No doubt the two older superstars had put Randy up to drinking for their amusement. John didn't blame them though, Randy was a very funny drunk.

"Hey John have a drink," offered Christian, grinning slyly as he motioned for the bartender.

John shook his head. "Nah man, I'm not that easy. Ya'll are gonna have to get your laughs from Randy. I'll take a Pepsi" he told the bartender.

"Ah c'mon. Enjoy yourself," insisted Hunter, snickering as he watched Randy almost fall off his chair.

John chuckled. "Ya'll already got your clown for the night. If your not careful someone's gonna catch on to what your doin' and your fun is gonna be over," he warned, settling in his seat. He had planned on dancing a bit with Stacy because she loved to dance and he loved having her dance on him, but now that she was acting out, he figured he was going to spend his time sitting at the bar.

"Hey guys!" Stacy smiled as she took a seat next to her friends.

"Hey Stace," greeted Lita, taking a small sip of her drink.

"Lookin hot," commented Trish, giggling.

"You two look gorgeous as well," returned Stacy. She was determined to put John out of her mind, at least while she was talking to her friends.

"Your right, my baby does look hot," said a deep voice behind her. Stacy looked up to see Dave Batista walking over to Trish's seat. He rested his hands on her shoulders gently and Trish sat there beaming.

"How are you ladies?" he asked.

"We're great," answered Lita. "But not as great as Trish. You know she hasn't stopped talking about your sex life since she got here?"

"Lita!" exclaimed Trish, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Lita laughed wickedly.

"Its alright baby," chuckled Dave, obviously pleased with himself. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes, I just realized I cant say anything around her," she said, pointing at Lita who was still laughing. She shook her head as she followed Dave to the dance floor but shot a wink in their direction.

"Trish looks so happy," commented Stacy, resting her chin on her hand.

Lita raised an eyebrow. "And what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Besides John acting like a jerk," replied Stacy, a scowl on her face.

"What did he do?" the redhead asked.  
"He was practically groping some ring rat and he expects me not to get mad," explained Stacy.

"Are you sure your not overreacting?" asked Lita, doubtfully. She was good friends with John and he didn't seem like the type of guy who went for ring rats. She also knew that Stacy could be a major drama queen.

"Yes I'm sure! I saw it with my own eyes. Then he says its not a big deal, but when I asked him how he would feel if some guy was grabbing my ass, he said he would get mad." Stacy shook her head, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Well, maybe he didn't mean to," tried Lita. She knew it was all in vain, however. Stacy was a very stubborn girl, and she wouldn't back down from anything she had said.

"Well it doesn't matter," declared Stacy, a small smile curving onto her lips. Lita raised her eyebrows in question. "See," Stacy started, leaning over to tell her confidentially, "I'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Huh?" asked Lita confused.

"Well he seems to think its okay to grab at other girls. Lets see how he likes it when other people do it to his own girlfriend."

"Stace… I really don't think it's a good idea. You know how jealous John is. He'll get really mad and who knows what will happen." Her warnings fell on deaf ears however, as Stacy craned her neck towards the bar, her eyes darting around looking for someone. She smiled as her eyes settled on the large man at the bar sitting next to John. Perfect. She would start with someone he was sure to see.

"I'll catch you later," she said, excusing herself as she walked across the dance floor. She fixed her hair and hiked her skirt a little bit higher, to show off her long legs. Legs she knew John adored and was extremely weary of so many people gawking at. But tonight she would use them to their full advantage right under his nose.

John looked over Randy's shoulder as he noticed Stacy approaching the bar. A smirk came upon his lips as he gave her a once over. She looked fine in her high heels and short skirt and he was proud to say that she was his girl. The smile froze on his face though, as soon as he realized she wasn't coming up to him to apologize for acting like a bitch. She was sitting on the seat next to Hunter her legs crossed, a little of her thigh peeking out; something that was not lost on Hunter or any of the other guys near for that matter. He strained to hear what she was saying.

"Sex on the beach," he heard. He scowled as he heard her order the most provocative drink in front of all the guys. Even though he was only two seats away from her he could just barely make out what she was saying, due to the loud music and the equally loud voices. It didn't matter what she was saying however. The fact that she wasn't even acknowledging him when she was his girl was pissing him off enough.

"Man, Stacy is looking fine tonight," commented Randy. John glared at him. If he didn't know that Randy was drunk he would have snapped at him, but he decided to ignore him and continued to strain to hear what she was saying.

"Do you wanna dance?" he heard her ask. He frowned at her, but she was looking at Hunter with wide brown eyes. He knew what power those eyes had. More then once he had been tricked into watching a chick flick because of them. He glowered at the two when Hunter got up and offered her his hand. She took it graciously and joined him on the dance floor. She turned her back to Hunter and danced closely against him. He saw the big man thrown a glance in his direction, confused at her actions, but not willing to stop her. He had to know that Stacy and John were going out. They weren't exactly subtle about their displays of affection and more then once, John was sure the everyone had heard the sounds coming from his locker room; clear hints of what they were doing inside.

"Why isn't that you out there with Stacy?"

John snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at Christian who was motioning to the dance floor.

"Cuz she's trippin' over some stupid shit," growled John. He didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone. He was focusing on not bolting out of his chair and yanking Stacy off the dance floor to give her a piece of his mind.

"Well, looks to me like she's trying to get you jealous. Looks like its working too," observed the Canadian.

The song ended and Stacy turned to Hunter wrapping her arms around his neck. John watched, gritting his teeth, as she planted a kiss close to his lips. Their eyes connected for a split second and she smirked at him. He saw her walk over to Shelton Benjamin and run her hand down his arm as she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"That's it," snarled John. He was about to bolt out of his chair when he felt someone holding him back. He looked back and saw Christian shake his head.

"Nah man. She wants you to react like that. If you go out there looking like the Hulk, she'll win," he explained.

"When the hell did you become a such a love expert?" snapped John. He was in no mood to listen to anyone at this point.

"It comes with knowing the business," said Christian, shrugging. "This is what you have to do…"

Stacy took Shelton's hands and placed them on her hips as she grinded into him. She could just imagine what was going through John's mind right now. Last time she had looked over at him he looked like he was about to kill someone. She glanced over at the bar again to see watch his reaction now that she had changed partners but his seat was empty. She looked around anxiously as she continued to dance. She liked Shelton and he was a good dancer, but there was no point in dancing if John wasn't watching. As she looked around the room she spotted him. Her mouth dropped open. He wasn't alone.

He was kissing the hand of Christy Hemme. As Stacy watched, he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her onto the dance floor. Stacy glared at the two. He had led the spunky redhead close to where she and Shelton were dancing. Stacy clenched her fists tightly. How dare he! He had told her that he didn't even like to dance and that she was the only person he would dance with. Obviously a lie, because he seemed to be having a damn good time with Christy. His eyes flitted up to her and it was his turn to smirk. Stacy stared icily at him as she reached up and pulled Shelton's head closer to her. His lips were close to her neck as he stood behind her, dancing without noticing the withering look John Cena was sending in his direction.

"Do you wanna go get a drink?" asked Shelton when the song finished.

"Of course," purred Stacy, taking his arm and leading him to the bar. She threw a look over her shoulder to John and saw that he was staring after her. Stacy knew that she shouldn't push him too far, but she was too angry by the fact that he was out dancing with anyone else but her. They took a seat at the bar and Stacy scooted her chair closer to the young superstar. He raised an eyebrow at her actions but Stacy was looking around the room searching for John. She saw him still dancing with Christy but his gaze was focused on her. She smiled sweetly at Shelton and leaned over giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

"You know, you have a lot of potential," she said in his ear. She knew this would drive John crazy of course. He always lost it when she whispered things in his ear, and seeing her doing it to another man was sure to make him explode. Stacy could practically feel his eyes on her back but she was too busy making her point to care. She knew there would be hell to pay when they went back to the hotel but he needed to see that what he did was wrong. She leaned back a bit as the oblivious Shelton smiled at her and proceeded to share his accomplishments.

"John are you okay?"

"Yea, Christy, I'm fine," replied John, glancing down at the redhead he was dancing with. Any other time he would have stopped to appreciate the skimpy dress she was wearing, but watching Stacy dance with Shelton was taking up all his energy.

"Are you sure? You look sort of distracted," she insisted.

"Yo girl, I'm fine," snapped John. He regretted it as soon as he saw the hurt look on her face. It wasn't her fault he was using her just to get back at Stacy. "Sorry babe, I think I'm gonna let you go. Thanks for the dance, I had a good time."

"Sure," said Christy brightly. She walked away from him to go sit back down with Maria and Candice. John looked after her, then turned his attention back to Stacy. His eyes widened when he saw her leaning over and whispering something into Shelton's ear. That was it. John stalked across the dance floor not stopping to say sorry when he bumped into someone.

"Stacy lets go," he said, nodding a curt hello to Shelton, who was looking at John and Stacy confused.

"I'm not ready," Stacy returned, not looking at him.

"I aint ask baby girl," John said, his voice laced with anger. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her in front of anyone else.

Before she could protest further, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the stool roughly. She almost spilled her drink and fell against his chest.

"I said I didn't wanna go John," she hissed, shoving herself off of him.

"I aint givin' you a choice," replied John lowly. He jerked her back to him and before she could pull away he wrapped his other arm across her waist. He pressed his fingers against her stomach as he forced her to walk in front of him. She struggled to free himself but he tightened his grip on her arm and pushed her closer to him. She wasn't going anywhere until he told her exactly what he thought about her behavior.

Stacy breathed heavily as John forced her backside into him. He was hurting her, but he didn't seem to care. He was intent on getting her out the door. He shoved his keys into the scared valets hands as he ordered him to hurry and get the truck.

"John your hurting me," whispered Stacy. The other valets were staring at them like they had extra heads and she was in no mood to start a scream fest with him in the middle of a parking lot.

"I don't give a fuck," he snarled, but loosened his grip slightly. He turned his attention to the valets. "What the fuck are ya'll lookin' at?" He practically shoved Stacy into the passengers seat and pealed out of the parking lot.

"Slow down!" exclaimed Stacy, gripping the edge of her seat.

"I'm gonna drive how I wanna drive," he snapped. As if to prove his point he stepped on the gas and ran through a red light, leaving the cars behind swerving to avoid him and honking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Stacy. She slapped his arm knowing full well it probably wouldn't do much damage.

John grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Ow! John stop!" The leggy diva had been around violence for a long time now due to the business, but it didn't excuse the fact that it was her boyfriend who was treating her like this.

"There's nothin wrong with me Stacy. There's something wrong with you. What kind of shit were you trying to pull in there?" asked John. Stacy could tell he was trying hard not to yell at her, but that still didn't make her feel any better. He turned into the hotel parking lot, tires squealing. He narrowly missed a parked car as he braked suddenly, giving them both whiplash.

"I wasn't trying to pull anything," answered Stacy quietly. She refused to meet his eyes; she didn't want to see the glare he was probably giving her. He got out of the truck and slammed the door behind him loudly. Stacy hesitated. She didn't really want to get out of the truck. There was some measure of safety in the truck but there was none in the room they were both sharing. John must have sensed her hesitance because before she knew it, he had yanked her door open and stared at her expectantly. Stacy looked at him angrily. She hated that he was so much bigger then her, even though in the past she had always loved it. She refused to be intimidated by him, she was a WWE Diva! She was tough and she needed to show him that he couldn't scare her, even though in the pit of her stomach she had a heavy feeling. She pushed past him and practically jogged through the double doors and to the elevator. He kept up with her easily and put his hand on her lower back as they walked into the elevator.

There was a man already in there and he was looking at Stacy with no shame. John shook his head. He had been through too much shit already because of Stacy. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. The man raised an eyebrow at the obvious message and looked away. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator Stacy tore his arms off.

"Why do you treat me like I'm a piece of meat? Just because a guy looks at you go into protector mode! Well guess what John? I don't need you to protect me! I can protect myself," screamed Stacy shoving past him as he slipped the keycard in to barge into the room.

John shook his head as he watched her stalk across the living room. "She has some nerve," he muttered under his breath. He followed her into the room, almost colliding with her as he rounded a corner. He caught her just as she was about to fall, but she pushed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed. She turned to walk into the bedroom but John grabbed her arm and wheeled her around to face him.

"Why the fuck were you actin' like a slut?" he asked angrily. Her eyes widened.

"You jerk! Get the hell off of me!" she tried to wrench her arm free but only succeeded in making John angrier and he shoved her up against the wall. "Oh…" she let out a soft moan as her back hit the wall hard.

John's eyes softened as he saw her wince. He hadn't actually meant to hurt her. "Babe I'm sorry," he said softly. He tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away. The look of regret was quickly replaced with anger once again. After she had acted like a slut, he was trying to be nice and here she was rejecting him.

"I wasn't acting like a slut! I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine you jackass. Didn't feel so good did it?" Stacy held a slight note of taunting in her voice. She rubbed her wrists. They were sore from all the times he had grabbed her.

"You could have fooled me," he said lowly, advancing on her. Stacy's eyes darted around the room nervously. She backed up until she was against the wall again.

"Get away from me John." She was determined not to let him sense the fear in her voice. All of a sudden the look in his icy blue eyes changed. He was no longer looking at her like he wanted to kill her. In fact he wasn't looking at her face at all. His eyes were on her breasts again as she breathed heavily and for the second time that night, she cursed how low cut it was. She was about to open her mouth to yell at him for staring but he spoke before.

"You know if you act like a slut, your bound to get treated like one." His voice was husky and he placed his hand on the small of her back. Stacy glared up at him. He had just called her a slut, but she couldn't come up with a retort.

"I know you aint no slut though. But you sure had me goin' there for a while," he continued. He brought his other hand to her hair and tugged lightly. Stacy bit her lip to keep from gasping. She didn't know if she should be mad at what he just said but she found this strangely erotic.

"Get off," she whispered. She put her hands to his chest as if to push him away but made no motion of doing so. She felt his hard muscles under his shirt and found herself growing hot. All of a sudden, he dipped his head and started to kiss her neck. He was far from gentle and Stacy knew shewould be wearing memories of the night the day after. He bit especially hard just then and she gasped. He licked the spot as if to console her.

"Stop," she said breathlessly. Her voice clearly indicated that she didn't want him to and he ignored her. Instead he cupped her ass with both his hands and brought her hips to his so she could feel his growing erection.

He couldn't believe how hard she could make him in so little time, without even trying. But her scent and the softness of her skin always did him in. He wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there but he had other plans in mind. She had tortured him the whole night, now he was going to torture her. By the time he was done with her she would be begging for him to penetrate her.

The heat radiating off her body was making him hotter by the second. He breathed in her perfume as he continued to bite and suck her neck. Her hands were gripping at his short hair, pushing him down further into her. He knew that she was used to having her way, and he usually consented. For all his outward thug appearance, he was a softie with the her. But tonight he wasn't going to be quiet so easy.

He groaned in pleasure against her neck as she started to grind her hips against his crotch. As if he wasn't hard enough all ready. He reached up to find the zipper of her dress. As soon as he did, he yanked the thing down fast. The dress fell in a pool around her feet and she was left with black panties and a strapless bra. He stepped back to admire her barely there lingerie along with the stiletto heels which he had no intention of taking off. As his eyes rested on her face he saw the desire plainly visible. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed. John chuckled. The fact that he had gotten that reaction out of her gave him every right to be cocky.

"John…" he heard her sigh. He exhaled slowly as he stepped forward to continue his game with her. However, she placed her hands on his chest and kept him from coming any closer. He raised an eyebrow. If she had changed her mind he was going to have to take a very long cold shower. She had no intention of stopping, he realized, as she frantically unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his bare chest. She smiled as she ran her hands over his muscles looking up at him with hooded eyes as she felt his muscles jump beneath her fingers. She giggled as she felt his fingers tighten around her waist. John shook his head. She was starting to take control, and that wasn't what he wanted. Any other time he would have been happy to let her seduce him, but not tonight. He grabbed both her hands in his own and pushed them above her head, pinning them against the wall. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, confused. He smirked down at her, a self-assured look on his face. Even though he had never taken control as he was doing just now, he seemed confident in his actions.

She pushed against him, enticing him to touch her. He complied and took a breast in his hand. He kneaded it, pinching her nipple over the soft fabric of the bra as he pushed himself into her. He watched her breathing raggedly as he stopped. She opened her eyes quickly and a small cry of disappointment escaped her lips. She looked into his eyes pleading for him to continue. He chuckled lowly and reached around to unclasp her bra. It fell at once and he bit his lips as his eyes drank her in. It didn't matter how many times John saw her in all her glory. Her body never failed to turn him on and he was painfully reminded of this as his pants grew tighter.

Stacy glanced down and saw his reaction to her. She smiled as she regarded how visible his erection was. She managed to snake her hand out of his grasp and reached for him. He gasped as she wrapped her hand around his member. It was as hard as a rock and she moaned against his ear while she stroked him up and down over the fabric. His grip loosened and she took the opportunity to bring her other hand down to unbuckle his belt. She struggled to unbutton his pants and yanked them down. He kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped out of them. Both of them were clad in only their underwear, but Stacy still had her heels on. She made a motion to kick them off as well but he stopped her. She raised an eyebrow in question and he shook his head.

"Keep'em on," he whispered against her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. She was growing increasingly wet. She bit back a groan as he began to stroke her inner thigh. He was driving her crazy with all the teasing. He would come dangerously close to her center but would go back down. Finally, when his hand brushed over her panties causing them to lightly rub against her throbbing clit, she cried out in frustration. Why didn't he just touch her already?

"John!" she wailed, glaring at him. Half of her was angry at him for making her wait like this, but the other half never wanted him to stop.

"What?" he asked, continuing rubbing her thigh. He had to know what he was doing. He seemed like he was enjoying tormenting her like this immensely. He raised his eyes to hers lazily and grinned, looking at her expectantly. Did he actually want her to beg for him to touch her? Stacy shook her head. She had never had to beg any man to touch her. She had too much pride. It was usually the men who were begging to get their hands all over her.

"Touch me," she demanded. John laughed, lowly. He shook his head slowly, pressing his hand harder into her thigh. She shut her eyes for a second but opened them and grabbed his hand. She pushed it against her wet mound and a sigh of relief passed her lips as he began to rub her hard little nub over her panties. She moaned in approval as she felt him rub harder. It was like someone had lit a fire deep in her belly. But that wasn't enough. She wanted him to really touch her. She wanted him to tear her panties off and get inside her.

"You like that baby?"

Stacy mumbled incoherently and nodded her head. She pushed her underwear down desperately and tossed them to the side. John looked down at her. She was looking at him eagerly, wanting him to touch her again. But John pursed his lips. She still hadn't begged for anything. Although he was finding it harder and harder to keep refusing her, he had to teach her that she couldn't cop an attitude like she had done that night and expect him to give her everything she wanted, even though he wanted it just as much.

"John, touch me." John brought his hand down to her thigh once again, but didn't touch her center. Stacy growled low in her throat and dug her nails into his back. He knew that Stacy was a stubborn girl, but he would make her succumb to him.

"Say please," he replied, his voice commanding. She didn't know that he was going through the same torture she was being put through. The way she kept rubbing herself into him to coax him into giving her what she wanted was driving him just as crazy as what he was doing, or not doing, to her.

"John! Just give it to me," she cried, passionately. John bit her bottom lip hard. She was going to beg for it or he wouldn't give her anything. He heard her whimper and almost felt sorry for her.

"Please," she said almost inaudibly. John looked deeply into the blond woman's eyes. There was lust written all over them. Her pupils were dilated and her breasts were rubbing up against his bare chest as she breathed hard.

"Say it louder," he commanded. He pushed his hard member against her clit but held still.

"John!" She frowned at him, but the determination in his eyes told her he was serious. "Please," she repeated breathlessly. Every move he made was felt by her, his penis rubbing against her hot core in the most wonderfully, teasing way.

"Say it louder. What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice rough. Stacy fought the urge to hit him. He was doing this just to punish her. She would definitely think twice before ever trying to force feed him any of his own medicine .

"Please touch me. Please," she begged. Stacy didn't care if she sounded desperate by now. The way he was rubbing against her sensitive clit was enough to make her do anything he asked. Why didn't he just give it to her?

"That's a good start, boo," he growled. He reached down and cupped her wetness. Stacy gasped as he slid a finger into her. After opening her a bit, he slid a second finger in. She leaned her head back and let out a loud moan. He slipped in and out of her roughly, his thumb stroking and pinching her throbbing nub. If she wanted it then she was going to get it. As she arched her back and pushed herself further into him, he let out a deep groan, loving the way she was responding to him. He was very aware of the tight fabric of his boxers, and before he had a chance to stop her, Stacy reached under and pulled them down. She gripped him tightly and rubbed him in the same rhythm he was thrusting in and out of her.

John could tell when Stacy was about to go over the edge because her movements became jerky. She started to breath shallowly and bucked her hips against his handso he would go in deeper. John smiled.

Stacy's eyes snapped open as she felt John pull his fingers completely out of her. It took a moment for her to focus on his face but she saw that his normally warm eyes had an evil gleam in them. He continued looking down at her, eyes shining. She could tell that he wanted it as much as he did. She had proof of that in her hand. So why had he stopped?

"So you want it?" he asked, his fingers brushing against her again. She was plenty wet and she wished she could smack that stupid smirk off his face. She wished she wasn't reacting to him like this, but she couldn't help it. Stacy nodded furtively and bit her lip. She wanted it bad. Now.

"Say your sorry." Stacy's eyebrows furrowed. She was willing to do anything by now to get him to finish what he had started, but she still wasn't too eager to let him know that. John glared at her when she hesitated to speak. He was in no mood to wait. He had found it hard enough to stop what he was doing to make herbeg and the fact that she was prolonging things made him impatient. He lowered his head and attacked her mouth hard. He pushed past her lips and forced his tongue inside. He found her tongue and started to suck on it. He heard her whimper at his rude entry but she kissed him back, trying to match his passion with her own. Just as she was starting to get into it, he pulled away once again. Focusing on her swollen lips, he avoided her gaze. If he looked into her pleading eyes he knew he would give her anything she wanted. He was getting tired of stopping every time they got to the good stuff. Why the hell didn't she just apologize already?

"Say it baby girl. You aint getting nothin else till I hear you say them words." He watched her expression turn from lust to pure frustration. He was getting to her now. He could tell that she was getting tired of playing cat and mouse by the way she was scratching her nails across his back and pulling him to her. He resisted her easily but was praying she would just apologize so he could bang her until her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"I'm sorry John!" she cried desperately. She couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't leave her like this. She needed him inside of her. She was about to go crazy at this point if he didn't oblige. Her face fell as he uttered his next words.

"For what?"

Stacy groaned in resentment. She hated him right now. She promised herself that as soon as she got what she wanted she was going to slap him for making her wait so long.

"I'm sorry for dancing with Hunter and Shelton. I'm sorry for trying to make you jealous. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. Please baby, please just give it to me," she rambled, hardly aware of the words that were coming out of her mouth. However, John seemed satisfied because a look of relief crossed his features as he grabbed her ass cheeks and settled her gingerly onto his solid member. He guided her legs around him and rammed into her hard. He surprised her with his force but she soon began to enjoy the rough movements. Stacy leaned her back against the wall giving him a nice visual of her bouncing breasts as he thrust into her again and again.

"Stacy," he gasped. She was so tight. He loved the way her walls wrapped around him so sensually. A low growl came into the back of his throat as she wrapped her legs tighter around him resulting in him being able to get deeper. He pumped into her with no mercy, each time bringing them closer to climax.

Stacy pushed herself off the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned into his ear, biting his lobe as she felt herself beginning to lose control. Her hot breath sent him over the top and he felt his sac tighten and release as he spilled into her, just as her walls contracted around him, signaling her own orgasm. They rode out the feeling together and slowly John put the leggy blond back on her feet as she stood breathing heavily. Suddenly she reached out and swatted his arm. He looked down at her wearily.

"Damn baby I just give you the ride of your life and that's how you thank me?"

"You were teasing me!" exclaimed Stacy, shaking her head at him. "You made me beg for it, you jerk. I cant believe you did that to me," she added, a small smile playing along her lips.

John looked at his girlfriend, who was still glowing from what they had just done. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I did what I had to do, boo. Next time you'll think twice about pullin' shit like that wont you?"

Stacy rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. She gave him a tender kiss, so different from the ones he had just given her. He responded just as gently, not wanting to ruin the sweetness of the moment. He truly did mean the next words that came out of his mouth.

"I love ya girl."

Stacy pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too baby," she murmured, nuzzling against his neck. She lifted her head and looked coyly into his eyes. "But maybe I will pull the same stunt again. I like being punished by you."


End file.
